Von Regenbogen jenseits der Schleier der Welt
by Laureena-Louise
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte, kein Märchen. Es ist eine Erzählung, keine Fiktion. Sie handelt vom Blick hinter den Vorhang der Welt. Von der sehnsüchtigen Suche nach kosmischer Wahrheit. Dem Erwachen aus der eigenen Matrix. Dem, was du denkst, das bist du, bis du erkennst, was du in Wahrheit schon immer warst. Folge mir, wenn du dich berufen fühlst...


**Von Regenbogen jenseits der Schleier der Welt**

 _Liebe Leserinnen & Leser,_

 _dies ist eine Geschichte, kein Märchen. Es ist eine Erzählung, keine Fiktion. Sie handelt vom Blick hinter den Vorhang der Welt. Von der sehnsüchtigen Suche nach kosmischer Wahrheit. Dem Erwachen aus der eigenen Matrix. Dem, was du denkst, das bist du, bis du erkennst, was du in Wahrheit schon immer warst. Von der Sehnsucht nach herzensbasierter Leidenschaft. Von einem Blick auf die gesamte Schöpfung in all ihren Dimensionen von Liebe und Magie, rund um das MenschSein in all seiner Vielschichtigkeit, Weite und Tiefe. Realität und Fantasie mischen sich in dieser Geschichte zur Vision und finden einen gemeinsamen Nenner in der Wahrheit. Eure Herzen werden sie zu unterscheiden lernen und erkennen, was wohin gehört._

 _mein Beweggrund, sie zu verfassen ist mein HerzensWunsch, etwas Licht in all diese Dimensionen und Vielschichtigkeiten zu bringen._

 _Folgt mir, wenn ihr euch berufen fühlt…_

 _Obwohl ich an öffentlichen Reviews in klassischer Form nicht interessiert bin, bin ich sehr neugierig, wie es euch mit dieser Geschichte ergeht: Wenn Du also den Impuls hast, mit mir zu teilen, wie Du Dich mit der Erzählung oder bestimmten Aspekten davon persönlich fühlst, zögere bitte nicht, mir zu mailen (_ centauria13 at gmail punkt com _). Ebenso ist es mir herzlich Willkommen, wenn jemand vertiefende Nachfragen zu bestimmten Themen hat._

 _Zur zeitlichen Einordnung der Erzählung: Sie beginnt -aufbauend auf der Handlung der ersten 5 HP-Bände- zu Beginn des siebten Schuljahres, mit einer lediglich angedeuteten Handlung, was im sechsten Schuljahr zwischenzeitlich geschehen ist, was sich aber nicht mit dem offiziellen sechsten Buch deckt, u.a. deshalb, weil dieses zu jener Zeit, als ich die Geschichte verfasste, noch nicht erschienen war. Von dort aus erstreckt sich die Geschichte über ca. zehn Jahre in die Zukunft..._

 _ich wünsche euch eine bereichernde, nachdenkliche und aufwühlende Zeit beim Lesen!_

 _Von Herzen_

 _Laureena_

 **Prolog**

 _W_ _ir schreiben das Jahr 2013 – und mir erscheint dieses Jahr angemessen und würdig, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Meine Geschichte. Die Geschichte von Magie und Zauber, von Realität und Fantasie. Von Geheimnissen und Mysterien. Von Erfahrungen und Wachstum. Von tiefer Liebe und jähem Hass. Von Freundschaft und_ _Feindschaft._ _Vom Suchen. Vom Verlieren aller bekannten Wege und dem Vertrauen, im Chaos schwimmen zu können. Von Wahnsinn und von Hoffnung. Vom Leben._

 _Nein, mehr noch: Von der Existenz, denn Leben ist nur eine Version davon und wir existieren weiter, wenn wir den Körper auf der ErdenDimension hinter uns lassen. Woher ich das weiß? Nun, dazu komme ich später in meiner Geschichte…_

 _Ich möchte davon erzählen, was hinter den offensichtlichen Fassaden geschieht: Auf der Welt, im Universum und in uns selber; in unseren eigenen Herzen und Seelen. Wie sieht es in uns und auf der Welt aus, wenn wir den eigentlichen, vorrangigen Schleier heben? Wenn wir den Vorhang aufziehen, vor dem die Vorstellung unseres Lebens stattfindet? Was befindet sich hinter diesem Vorhang? Wer sind wir wirklich? Was fühlen wir wirklich? Was macht uns jenseits von allem, was wir glauben und denken zu sein, real? Wenn ich nicht die bin, die ich denke zu sein, wer und was bin ich dann? Ewiglich? Jenseits und unterhalb, hinter aller Schleier und Maskeraden? Wer bin ich, wenn ich nicht Hermine Granger bin, die strebsame, kluge, fleißige Schülerin, die loyale Freundin mit den zerzausten Locken, die erfolgreiche Aurorin… doch ich greife vor…_

 _Wir leben in einer spannenden, bewegten Zeit, könnt ihr das fühlen? Der Unterschied, die Trennung zwischen magischer und nicht-magischer Welt schwindet. Die Magie kommt näher zu euch da draußen und die dichte, schwere Realität erhält Einzug in unsere Welt. Wir driften aufeinander zu. Unaufhaltsam. Wie zwei Kontinente, die sich wie sehnende Liebende lange entbehren mussten. Und es wird höchste Zeit, wenn ihr mich fragt, denn die Trennung zwischen Magie und nicht-Magie ist gleichzeitig eine Spaltung in jedem von uns zwischen unserem seelisch-göttlichen Sein und dem erdnahen MenschSein. Und so wie ich das sehe, ist das von Gott, Göttin, dem SchöpferWesen oder wem auch immer niemals so gemeint gewesen._

 _Ich fürchte, ich muss weit ausholen, um euch zu verdeutlichen, was in mir seit meiner abenteuerlichen TeenagerZeit an Erfahrungen und Einsichten gewachsen ist. Es ist gar nicht so leicht, zu entscheiden, wo ein guter Punkt für den Anfang meiner Geschichte sein könnte._

 _Vielleicht an der Stelle, als ich erfuhr, dass ich eine Hexe bin –was immer das wirklich bedeuten mag. Doch ich habe die Ahnung, dass ihr davon bereits wisst. Warum? Nun, auch das werde ich noch erklären._

 _Oh, ich denke, ich weiß einen guten Zeitpunkt, mit meiner Erzählung zu beginnen: Es gab einen Wendepunkt in meinem Leben, als ich entdeckte, zu welch tiefer Liebe ich in mir fähig bin. Diese Liebe bezog sich vorerst und offensichtlich auf einen Mann. Doch sind wir mal ganz ehrlich: Die Liebe im außen, zu einem anderen Menschen, ist stets lediglich Ausdruck dafür, was eigentlich in uns selber lebt: Es ist unsere Liebes_ Kapazität _, die deutlich wird, wenn wir uns verlieben. Wenn wir mal alle Projektionen und all das jugendliche Wunschdenken subtrahieren._

 _Es war im Sommer 1997, kurz vor Beginn meines siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, als ich mich das erste Mal wirklich verliebte. In den einen Mann, von dem ich es mir am wenigsten hätte erträumen lassen. Es erscheint mir eigenartig, euch heute, mit 32 Jahren, zu erzählen, wie ich mich damals, als Teenager – unerfahren und naiv und doch davon überzeugt, die Weisheit gepachtet zu haben-, gefühlt habe, doch ich halte es für wichtig, euch auf meine innere und äußere Reise mitzunehmen, euch einzuladen in die Tiefen meines Herzens und die Tiefen meiner Erkenntnisse über MenschSein, Seele sein, Frau sein, Ich sein…, denn nur so könnt ihr euch ein eigenes Bild machen._

 _Ich werde euch von meinem Leben erzählen, als sei es eine Geschichte, ein Roman, Fiktion. Würde ich euch einfach_ sagen _, was ich heute über die Menschen, die Welt, die Magier, die Muggel, den Kosmos, Schöpfer, Männer & Frauen, die Liebe und mich fühle und sehe, ihr würdet mir niemals glauben. Nun, vielleicht unterschätze ich euch und ihr würdet mir _doch _glauben; ich formuliere es anders: Würde_ mir _jemand diese Geschichte erzählen und ich hätte sie nicht selber erlebt, ich würde denjenigen für schlichtweg verrückt halten. Und ich möchte auch gar nicht, dass ihr mir_ glaubt _. Ich möchte, dass ihr es selber fühlen könnt und danach_ wisst _._

 _Deshalb nehme ich euch mit auf meine Reise, damit es so ist, als ob ihr all das selber erlebt. Und am Ende könnt nur ihr selber entscheiden, was davon wahr ist und was erfunden, was Realität und was Fantasie, ob ich eine Verrückte bin oder meine Realität den Wahnsinn der Welt etwas verständlicher macht…_

 _Hermine, Schottland - GB, Sommer 2013_

Unter folgender EmailAdresse kannst du mich kontaktieren, wenn du die vollständigen 13 Teile der Geschichte mit insgesamt 2286 Seiten lesen möchtest; ich sende dir dann einen Link zu: centauria13 at gmail punkt com


End file.
